


Bad dream

by daniel_lisovsky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel_lisovsky/pseuds/daniel_lisovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Дерека объявляют охоту. Стайлз не может спокойно сидеть на месте и решает вмешаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



> Фанфик написан под действием одного арта, который я выложу в конце, а также песни Keane - Bad dream.  
> Автор еще не решил будет ли ХЭ. А еще у автора нет беты. Поэтому... WELCOME!  
> Работа посвящается моей любимой Сабире, чьи фики вдохновляют меня.
> 
> p.s. Если Сабира это видит, то заранее прошу у нее прощения за свою безграмотность, а также маленькие главы. Я не умею писать большими текстами. Т___т

\- Скотт, серьезно? Ты думаешь, что меня можно наколоть таким дешевым приколом? - Стайлз перевернулся с живота на спину, начав разглядывать потолок. - Это даже на супер глупую шутку не катит. Помнишь в пятом классе я сказал тебе, что ты нравишься Сьюзи Паркер и подсунул тебе записку якобы от ее имени? Даже это было смешнее. - Стайлз не умолкал практически ни на секунду, прерываясь только на то, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. 

\- Стайлз! - послышался встревоженный голос из трубки телефона. - Это не шутки! Я слышал это. - В трубке послышалось учащенное дыхание, как будто бы человек на другом конце линии задыхался. У Скотта снова был приступ. 

\- Чувак, ты серьезно?! - Стайлз попытался сесть одним рывком, но не рассчитал сил, запутался ногами в одеяле и упал с кровати, почти сразу подскочив. - Хорошо, успокойся, я тебе верю. Но учти, если ты пытаешься меня наколоть, то я до конца жизни буду подсыпать тебе в еду собачий корм или еще что похуже. Например сексконтроль. - Стайлз нажал на кнопку сброса вызова.

Скотт говорил странные вещи. Имеется в виду, что странные даже для Скотта. Дедушка Эллисон начал охоту на Дерека? Бред. Нет, конечно, это ни для кого не секрет, но Хейл, каким бы говнюков он не был, ни разу не нарушал кодекс, поэтому Ардженты не могут убить его. Не должны.

Стайлз метался по комнате, буквально влетая в одежду, нежели надевая ее. Каким бы бредом это не казалось, но если вспомнить чокнутую сучку Кейт, тетку Эллисон, то все сразу начинало казаться возможным. Блядь, как бы он не переваривал местного альфу, но он не мог не помочь. Это отразилось бы на всех. И на Эрике, и на Айзеке, и на Бойде, и даже на Скотте. И если ему было абсолютно плевать на первых трех, то за своего лучшего друга он готов был порвать.

Стайлз быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице, на удивление, даже ни разу не запнувшись. Сердце отбивало чечетку и он припомнил, что забыл принять аддерал сегодня. Плевать. Сейчас на это не было времени. 

\- Пап! Я к Скотту! - бросил он, захлопывая за собой дверь еще до того, как отец успел ответить, затем быстро вскочил в свой джипп, но на секунду задержалось. Интуиция подсказывала ему не ехать к Скотту, а Стайлз привык доверять своему шестому чувству. Поэтому, заведя машину, он тронулся в совершенно противоположную сторону. 

*******

\- Хейл! Открывай! - Стайлз пинал дверь Дерековского лофта ногами и громко орал, чтобы его впустили. Сам он мог давно бы уже залезть внутрь, но зная владельца этого дома, предпочитал не рисковать. - Эй, хмурый волк, - опять закричал Стайлз, - я сейчас дуну и твой домик обрушится! - в последний раз крикнул Стайлз, занося ногу для пинка, когда дверь наконец открылась и его взору предстал весьма обозленный Дерек, чьи брови надежно сошлись на переносице, будто их сшили еще в детстве.

\- Что? - то ли рыкнул, то ли спросил мужчина. Стайлза не смутил его тон и он растянул рот в улыбке.

\- Что, даже хмурому альфе бывает страшно, если его жилище обещает покорежить всемогущий Стилински? - ухмыляясь спросил он, но, увидев взгляд Дерека, задал другой еще один вопрос. - Я войду?

\- Зачем? - спросил Хейл, но все-таки отошел в сторону, пропуская незваного гостя. Стайлз, не мешкая, вошел, пока приглашение было в силе, ибо настроение хмурого альфы могло поменяться. Дерек прошел следом, закрывая дверь. - Ну, - спросил он, - так что тебе надо?

\- И это все? Я, между прочим, пришел спасать твою жизнь! - возмутился Стайлз. Дерек удивленно вскинул бровь и Стилински смутился, поняв, что сморозил глупость. Дерек мало тянул на принцессу, которую вот-вот собирался загрызть дракон. - Хотя белые кудряшки тебе бы пошли... - Пробормотал Стайлз и только потом понял, что ляпнул это вслух. Дерек снова нахмурился.

\- Если ты пришел потрындеть, то убирайся. Иди к Скотту. 

\- Нет, мне не нужен Скотт. - сказал Стайлз. - Мне нужен ты. - Добавил Стайлз, и, пока брови Хейла не поползли вверх, продолжил, - На тебя объявлена охота. Тебя хотят убить. - Дерек все-таки удивился. Он прошел по комнате, а затем оперся о балку спиной и скрестил руки. 

\- Я не узнал ничего нового. - скептически произнес Хейл, заставив Стайлза надуться. - Но... ты пришел, чтобы сообщить это мне? - Хейл оторвался от своей опоры и подошел к Стайлзу, который отшатнулся от него, как от огня, и прилип к стене. - Серьезно, Стайлз? - Дерек взял Стайлза за подбородок. - Ты же ненавидишь меня.

Стайлз понял, что только что потерял свою челюсть. Спокойный и заигрывающий тон Хейла был ему в новинку. Но, первое впечатление быстро прошло, и он одернул руку Дерека от своего лица, усмехнувшись при этом.

\- Крутой альфа показывает эмоции? Да, Дерек? Ты? - Хейл снова нахмурился и Стилински понял, что сморозил что-то лишнее.

\- В твоих мечтах. - Дерек прошел к двери, распахивая ее и показывая парню на выход. - Выметайся. - Стайлз начинал злиться. Еще, блядь, хоть один раз он предупредит этого хмурого волка о чем-то? Да скорее Лидия бросит Джексона и начнет с ним встречаться. Парень зашагал в сторону двери и уже вышел, когда Дерек вдруг окликнул его.

\- Ну, что еще?! - вспылил Стайлз, развернувшись к местному альфе. - Хочешь сказать что-то еще столь же язвительное о том, какой придурок Стилински, что пришел предупредить об опасности?! - Хейл продолжал стоять с каменным лицом.

\- Хочу сказать спасибо. - сказал он, закрывая дверь, и в этот момент челюсть, которая только недавно вернулась к Стайлзу, снова потерялась.


End file.
